


What's Romance?

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Confused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Crack, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexuality Crisis, Why Did I Write This?, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Virgil never understood romance. He never understood why certain things in movies and books grossed him out or why he never experienced that sexual attraction everyone talks about.Like you have romantic feelings towards that person after looking at them once and are already fantasizing about kissing, tongue kissing, holding hands, and all that?------------------In reality this is just an emotional vent fic for the author that as they wrote got turned into part vent & part fanfic.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	What's Romance?

Virgil groaned in disgust as he closed the book his best-friends had recommended him before dropping his head into the small table in his room. He had found the storyline interesting and was getting hooked into it before the main character and his love interest kissed and then proceeded to have a whole make-out session. The scene had just grossed him out for some unknown reason and caused a weird nauseous feeling as he unintentionally imagined the idea of a tongue entering his mouth. 

Seriously, why the heck were tongues involved in kissing in general? A non descriptive 10 second kiss on the lips was better in his opinion.

He sighed, romance was so **overrated** . He gazed at the book laying in-front of him, _Carry On_ , before picking it out and full of dread returning to the same page that had made him cringe. He seriously needed to stop pushing things away until the last moment. 

* * *

"Mom, how does romance feel like?" Virgil asked nonchalantly as he placed food in the microwave and clicked the buttons in the panel. 

His mother blinked at him in confusion before responding to her small son in a kind smile. "It feels different for everyone, love. When I met your father I felt that _spark_ but didn't fully fall for him until later on. It's something that slowly builded on instead of love at first sight."

"Did you ever fantasize about holding his hand? Kissing? Other...things?"

"I fantasized about artists noticing me for one and from talking to kissing Darien Shields from Sailor Moon."

Virgil gave his mother a questionable look which she simply shrugged off. "I never even experienced that."

"Everyone is different. When you find your way of loving someone I am going to tell you, really? Really Virgil, is that your way of loving?"

Virgil smiled before quietly frowning as his mother's next words. "I'm sure you currently have a crush on someone."

"Nope."

"Oh, I know you do."

Virgil currently preferred being a _single pringle._

* * *

Crushes. He dreaded the topic since emotions were utterly confusing. Three, he had only had three _crushes_ , but they weren't exactly crushes. 

"Crush One." He was a weird one. He made Virgil feel warm and weird things, but as he got closer to him everything disappeared. He was a squish.

"Crush Two." He didn't last a single second. Virgil found himself liking the appearance of the guy but as soon as he opened his mouth, everything washed away. Every single feeling just popped out of existence without a second thought. He was an aesthetic attraction.

"Crush Three." He was the most confusing. Virgil felt like Marinnete from Miraculous Ladybug with Adrien. He just melted into pudding, but he never wanted anything from him. He never craved anything or felt an ounce of jealousy when he discovered he had a girlfriend. He just concluded it was some sort of weird admiration thing. He honestly admired the guy, he was a fricking genius and could easily solve freaking anything. Yeah, Virgil admired him. Period.

* * *

Remus once asked Virgil to his wife. Virgil thought he asked jokingly and naively accepted after all the two were theater geeks. He didn't even manage a day before having to break it off. Remus offered to kiss him and then offered to kiss his cheek after a pregnant silent after taking Virgil's hand in his own. Virgil hated the warm feeling that raised inside him with a shiver. He felt his face brighten before having to leave. 

Then Remus asked Virgil for a date. Virgil rejected him and lied about his parents not allowing him to date before rushing to the comfort of his dad's car. He got the typical dad reaction of a _deadly proud silence_ while his mom gushed about it for a little.

* * *

Virgil glanced in confusion around his room at the sudden flash of memories before shoving the book into a random shelf. He dreaded those memories for some reason, especially crush three's memory. 

Why did romance have to be so confusing and icky? Well, slow burn and gentleness, small undetailed kisses, consensual hand holding, and platonic actions made him weak to his knees. He was a hopeless romantic that disliked romance once it got to a certain point. What was wrong with him?

He finally sighed before taking a quick shower and throwing himself into bed while ignoring the pleasure noises coming from the room across the hallway. Virgil didn't care anymore at this point. He somehow drowned himself in sleep.

Virgil walked into the kitchen at early day hours knowing fully well breakfast wasn't going to be done until late noon.

* * *

  
  
  


"Hey, emo-nightmare that smells amazing!"

"I may have to start letting you borrow the kitchen more often, kiddo!"

Virgil smiled before placing four plates with various pancakes stacked together, eggs, and bacon. "Don't or I'll somehow end up burning water."

"Virgil, that's infinitesimal."

"Is that a challenge?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how that could possibly be implying I'm challenging you to burn water."

Virgil smirked as he turned around to walk back to the kitchen while silently cringing as he accidently gazed at Roman passionately kissing Patton. He seriously hated to even have to see those types of scenes in movies, and unfortunately his roommates when they had made love the night before just had to have them every morning. Logan frowned before immediately going after him and stopping him from burning the kitchen.

"I wasn't even going to burn the water, I was just going for the add-ins!" Virgil argued as he was dragged out of the kitchen by Logan.

Roman seemed to remember something because he finally separated from Patton. "We wanted to talk about something with you, My Chemical Imbalance Romance."

"Is it about me going to book meetings with a few friends?"

"No- wait you go to book meetings?!"

"Not willingly."

"Anyways, kiddo, we wanted you to join our polyamorous relationship! You don't have to if you don't want to."

He asked meekly as he looked down, afraid of having hurted them with his response like when he hurt Remus after rejecting him."...Can I say no?"

"You're under no obligation to accept. If that is your choice, then we will wisely accept it."

Virgil wasn't going to lie, his roommates had always been aesthetically pleasing to look at, but he never ever developed feelings for them, or fantasies about doing romantic things with them or sexual.

"Our offer still stands if you ever want to join!"


End file.
